Warrior Book 1: Rising Tides
by DesolationPeak
Summary: Otterkit is born to Timberstar and Heronsun. With her mother being the clan leader, her father being the most feared warrior of the clans, and her older brother becoming a promising warrior, she feels like she can never live up to her clan's expectations. But Otterkit won't give up, she's going to be the greatest warrior of ThunderClan! Even if everything seems to be going wrong.


**(I'm going to explain this once, for I don't want this to be a problem again.)**

**Traditional naming is something that was made in a role-play group that somewhat follows the main series, the prophecy begins, arc. Meaning only names that a cat can know, Fire, Blue, Leaf, Tiger, and Sun are a few examples of names that are okay, while, Green, Wren, Dog, and Skull aren't okay. This means cats (I'll use two of my OCs for an example) like Greeneyes and Skullwhisper are not okay for me to use in the eyes of TN. Even though this in itself is a contradiction. They also have to make sense. A cat named Hawkfrost of Mistberry are not allowed, you'd have to have the same dull names ending with claw, tooth, and pelt. People can use this, I don't care, but the problem is that fans think this is canon, even though it doesn't exist in the books**

**Why can a cat know colors, red, blue, yellow, grey, black, silver, and gold, but they can't know green and brown? How is it possible that a cat knows sweet when they can't taste sweet? How do they know the words bone and tooth but skull is off the table? And how is it possible for them to know lion, tiger, and leopard when it's literally impossible for them to know what those are, not only to mention they don't know what a mountain lion is.**

**Again, if you use TN in your stories, that's fine. I have no problem with it, but stop going around on other people's stories and policing them on names they can and can't use. If you comment that I can't name a cat a certain name, then I will delete your comment and actively ignore you.**

**Finally, there is no upload schedule for this story. I'm posting the Allegiances for now, but chapter one should be out within the next few weeks. (I'm not promising this, I've been swamped lately.)**

* * *

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader- **Timberstar - pale ginger and white she-cat

**Deputy- **Heronsun - mottled light brown tom with a painful burn scar on his face

**Medicine Cat-** Cherryface- night-black tom with red eyes

**Warriors**

Brackenwatcher- bright ginger tom** apprentice** Minkpaw

Foxthicket - light-brown tabby she-cat

Buzzardfeather - light golden-brown tom

Longleap- a tortoiseshell tom with sharp claws

Gravelfur- a buff silver she-cat

**Apprentices**

Minkpaw - a bright ginger tom

**Queens**

Timberstar, mother of Heronsun's kit: Otterkit- a dark, reddish-brown she-cat

**Elders**

Silverbrook- dark gray and white tom with dark blue eyes

**ShadowClan**

**Leader-** Ivystar- a pale white tabby

**Deputy-** Splashspring- golden tabby tom with green eyes **apprentice **Tornpaw (previously known as Speckeledpaw)

**Medicine Cat-** Waspwhisker - light brown tabby tom **apprentice** Quailpaw

**Warriors**

Troutswipe- russet-colored tom with a grumpy temper **apprentice** Briarpaw

Brokantooth- a dark brown tom

Palefur- a white she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices**

Briarpaw- golden tabby she-cat

Tornpaw- mottled light brown tom with torn up ears

Quailpaw- mottled light grey and black she-cat

**Queens**

Lizardbird- red tabby she-cat mother of Brokentooth's kit: Webkit- red tabby tom with a webbed front right paw

Sheepfur- fluffy white she-cat, expecting Splashspring's kits

Mooncreek- very pale tabby mother of Rockyspring's kits: Rushkit- light tortoiseshell she-cat, Sprucekit- mottled light brown she-cat, and Shadekit-light brown tabby tom

**Elders**

Rockyspring- light brown tom

**WindClan**

**Leader-** Hawkstar- a ginger tom

**Deputy** -Littlestream- reddish-brown she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat-** Leopardstripe- Bengal she-cat **apprentice** Oatpaw

**Warriors**

Raventooth- a jet black tom with sharp teeth **apprentice **Scorchpaw

Milkflower- creamy tom **apprentice **Beetlepaw

Kestreleyes- long-tailed black tabby she-cat **apprentice** Mosspaw

**Apprentices**

Scorchpaw- red tabby she-cat

Oatpaw - a plump light golden tom

Mosspaw - creamy white tom

Beetlepaw- brown and cream tom

**Queens**

Copperfeather- russet-colored she-cat mother of Hawkstar's kit: Slatekit- brown and cream she-cat

Meadowpool- light cream she-cat with a golden-brown muzzle mother of Milkflower's kits: Lizardkit- red tabby tom, and Cricketkit- a short-furred brown tabby she-cat

**Elders**

Deerblaze- dark cream she-cat with a fiery temper

Mudstrike- reddish-brown she-cat (previously the strongest cat in WindClan)

Hailice- reddish-brown she-cat

**RiverClan**

**Leader** Amberstar- an orange and white she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Deputy** Pigeonspeck- a light grey tom with dark grey patches

**Medicine Cat** Volespots - pale white with brown spots along her muzzle she-cat **apprentice **Minnowpaw

**Warriors**

Toadfoot- a golden-brown tom with abnormally large paws

Pouncefur- white she-cat with a golden-brown muzzle **apprentice **Cloverpaw

Fleetpetal- unusually red she-cat with black stripes

Mossycreek- white she-cat with a light-grey muzzle **apprentice **Smokepaw

Moleclaw- dark brown she-cat **apprentice **Lynxpaw

Bluewhisper- a blueish-grey she-cat

**Apprentices**

Lynxpaw- creamy tom

Smokepaw- a long-furred jet black she-cat

Minnowpaw- blueish-grey she-cat

Cloverpaw- a short-haired tom with white fur and blue eyes

**Queens**

Tigerbird- russet-colored she-cat mother of Pidgeonspeck's kits: Hazelkit- dark ginger tom, and Pearlkit- light tortoiseshell she-cat

Cindersong- pale tabby she-cat

**Elders**

None

**SkyClan**

**Leader-** Brackenstar - light brown tom with a silvery sheen

**Deputy** Quickear- cream she-cat with icy eyes **apprentice** Mousepaw

**Medicine Cat** Moosepelt - brown and cream tom **apprentice** Shimmereyes- a white and grey she-cat with bright green eyes

**Warriors**

Tawnyfeather - dusky brown she-cat **apprentice **Bravepaw

Tigerswipe - speckled brown she-cat

Flintfoot - gray tom with white paws **apprentice** Stonepaw

Heatherdust - black tom with golden-brown muzzle **apprentice **Goosepaw

Coalface - pale gray tom with a jet black mask

**Apprentices**

Mousepaw - a bluish-grey tom

Goosepaw - brown and black tom

Bravepaw - a dark ginger she-cat with a fluffy neck

Stonepaw - light-grey tom

**Queens**

Nettlerun - pale tabby she-cat with cloudy eyes, expecting Flintfoot's kits

**Elders**

None


End file.
